


Far in Time

by lumiinary



Series: Home Sweet Home [1]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Violence, Swearing, Time Travel, in which ness does something dumb, more at 11, ness time travels in order to fix porky's mess: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiinary/pseuds/lumiinary
Summary: Ness finds himself in a dimension unlike his own.





	Far in Time

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is basically a part two to [ another work i have on here,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180744) so you should probably go read that first.

Ness still didn’t know where he was supposed to be going. Sure, he’s been thrown across dimensions before, but being in one unlike his own for an unknown duration of time was a new experience for him. Was this the future? The technology inside the lab supported that claim, but the environment proved otherwise. Why was Porky here, anyway? This seemed like a quaint place to be, so what would Porky have planned that would ruin it? 

His thoughts shifted to those other kids. Their presence made him wonder what their deal was. It would be funny if they were also here to stop Porky, though that couldn’t happen, now could it?

He walked a little further, the lab finally out of sight. In his peripheral vision stood the rest of the forest, as well as… those kids? He wondered what they were doing now, seeing as they were standing in front of a huge door. 

Now what’s a door doing around a forest as capacious as this? It made Ness understand Porky’s reasoning for coming here than anywhere else. This _ definitely _has to be the future. 

The door opened, prompting the trio to walk inside. Ness decided that following them wasn’t the worst option, as he wanted to know their motives, aside from Porky’s. 

Hiding from behind a tree, Ness watched as the blond kid began to converse with not one, but _ two _ people, both pink-haired, except one’s was covered under a hat. A purple hat, to be more specific. Two gaping holes were beside them, one empty, with one of them having what looked like a glowing needle inside it. 

_ Hmm… never seen that before. _

As the exchange between the hatted pink-haired person ended, the blond kid, as well as his companions comprised of a monkey and a dog, set off. Ness continued to follow them, as weird as he found the idea to be. Their existence piqued his interest, and what else was he going to do aside from wandering aimlessly?

He was glad they weren’t noticing him, as that would be an awkward moment for him. He’s surprised that they haven’t looked back yet. Then again, people wouldn’t usually do that.

They made their way to the lab again, and Ness noticed someone who he wouldn’t think he’d seen in a million years.

_ Dr Andonuts? _

What was he doing here? He assumed Porky brought him here, but for what reason? He remembered persuading him to use the Phase Distorter a while ago, so what was he doing out here?

Next to Andonuts were three to four animals. Or, what looked to be animals. Ness wasn’t completely sure. He wished he could understand what Doctor Andonuts was saying, though he couldn’t due to being too far away from them. 

The blond kid pointed to an animal that had a red body with yellow stripes. With that, the blond kid, as well as the monkey, dog, and striped animal, strolled towards where the door was. Ness was at close proximity, hoping to _ God _ that Andonuts wouldn’t recognize him, because he sure as hell would. 

The door opened once again, and Ness watched as the animal did its magic. And by magic, it used its circular mouth to drain the water from one hole, and transfer it to another. Ness couldn’t help but feel his jaw drop as it did so. He’s never seen anything like this before! Although, the more he thought about it, it _ definitely _ didn’t compare to the out-of-body experience that was time travel.

_ So this is the future… _

Ness took his leave. He knew he had to stop dawdling and focus on his mission. If he didn’t, who knows what would happen to this dimension? He could tell it wasn’t long before Porky continued to wreak havoc and change this world for the worst.

He went further into the forest, wondering if he was able to ask someone (that wasn’t a Pigmask) what region he’s in. For all he knew, this wasn’t Eagleland. He never thought of a continent that wasn’t his own, and judging from the fact that he time traveled to get here, this could very well be a newly established province. 

The sound of an animal screeching scared Ness out of his wits. He took out his bat, his eyes darting back and forth in order to find the source. He looked to see that the thing was _ right _in front of him. It looked like an ostrich of some sort, but had an elephant-like body. He couldn’t comprehend why, but that didn’t matter. He had to beat the thing into submission before it spawned more. 

It swung its ears playfully, causing Ness to make the first move. His bat ricocheted against the thing’s pelt, then jumped backward. It was about to attack!

The animal charged, causing Ness to dodge the sudden attack. He swung his bat again, the animal-like thing staggering a few steps back. 

_ It must be on its last legs, then. _

Ness outstretched his arms in front of him as the ostrich attempted to peck at him, only reaching the physical shield he put up a few seconds ago. 

Ness ran up to it again with another swing of his bat. As he did so, the ostrich hurtled toward the ground in a hurry, writhing in pain. As it abated, Ness sighed with relief. He hoped that he didn’t have to deal with any more of those, as who knows how bent out of shape he would get? He hadn’t fought in a whole while since his adventure, and he didn’t want to figure out his current status when it came down to it.

Bushes rustled from not far away. Ness jumped in alarm, reminding himself to be cautious. As he waited for some form to come out, he noticed three, no… _ more _than three figures scuttle out of a distant forest. Ness gulped in response.

He wasn’t sure how long he could take it. 

They came from different directions, each circling him like they were vultures. Well, in a sense, they _ were _, but there was no time for Ness to be making the comparison. 

Each and every one of them charged at him, and he could hardly do anything once they got close. As much as PSI helped, it didn’t work for long as the ostriches gave him no room to attack.

_ Shit…! _

He couldn’t do anything. He could only wait until the ostriches did what they had to do. And as they had their fill, running back into the woods, Ness could hardly get up. He had the urge to heal, but was too tired and found himself unable to concentrate. 

With that, he saw the environment become darker, his future bleak as he slipped into an unconscious state. 

Ness awoke with a start, vague memories swimming inside his mind. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was supposed to be chasing after Porky, which explained why he wasn’t in his room. 

He opened his eyes to see two people, as well as a dog hovering over him. Ness jumped with apprehension, uttering a shrill squeak as he did so. His disposition later turned calm, as that’s not how a hero is supposed to act. 

“Hold on,” A pink-haired girl said, her hand outstretched. “We aren’t tryin’ to hurt ya or anything.” 

Ness exhaled. “I’m aware. I wouldn’t think you’d be able to, anyway.”

The pink-haired girl cracked her knuckles. “Wanna test that theory?” 

Ness _ really _didn’t. He felt as if he was getting rusty when it came to fighting, and he didn’t want to blunder again like he did earlier. 

“Kuma, _ don’t _,” A softer voice drawled, and Ness turned to see the blond boy crouching near the girl. “He just woke up.” 

The girl, apparently named Kuma, laughed. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever ya say, leader.”

The blond boy sighed. So he’s the leader? Looking at him now, he _ does _ look like he’d fit the role. 

Ness cleared his throat, something he rarely did to get attention. “Before you guys go on your merry way, I gotta few questions.”

Kuma nodded. “Shoot.”

“First things first,” Ness started, “Where am I?”

“What do you mean?” Kuma asked. “You’re in the Nowhere Islands.” 

“I can tell,” Ness said, “So… Nowhere Islands… what?”

“What?” 

“The state!” Ness exclaimed. “What’s the state?”

Kuma and the blond boy gazed at each other in confusion, as if Ness was crazy. Come to think of it, Ness _ felt _like he was going crazy. 

“Okay, _ never mind _.” 

“You know what’s more important than asking where you are?” Kuma asked. “Introducing yourself. Now state your business.”

“Kuma, stop-”

Ness stood up. “Nah, it’s fine,” He flashed a peace sign. The name’s Ness!”

“Kumatora,” Kuma, _ er _… Kumatora, said. “Also, what kind of a name is Ness?”

“What kind of a name is-”

“Guys,” The blond boy interrupted, trying his best to defuse the situation, “Stop that.”

The two stopped at the sound of the blond boy’s voice.

“Uhh, that’s better,” He said, sighing with relief, “Anyways, I’m Lucas. Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah.”

The dog that was sitting intently next to Lucas began to bark. Thanks to Ness’s ability to communicate with animals through telepathy, he could understand it. It said, “And I’m Boney!” 

Ness held out his hand, and Boney licked it, followed by Lucas saying, “I uhm, I think he likes you!”

“Yeah,” Ness said, chuckling, “I have a dog back at home, so it’s no wonder why he does.”

The three stopped talking as Ness continued to play with Boney. He wondered why Lucas would bring Boney to such a dangerous place, especially with those… _ things _ … loitering about. That said, he _ must _have a reason.

“So uhh,” Ness began, “Why are you guys even here anyway?” 

“Oh, I guess we should tell ya about that,” Kumatora replied, “We’re trying to pull the Seven Needles and save the world.”

“Save the world? Needles?”

Ness didn’t understand the first part, but he _ sure _as hell understood the second one. And it isn’t often that kids are tasked to save the world like he was. 

“Y- yeah,” Lucas added, “I uhh, know it’s a little sudden, but that’s what we’re doing.”

Ness nodded in understanding. “No, I get it. Also, what’s with all these wild animals wandering around, and why does it look like they’re a combination of other animals?”

“That’s exactly what they are,” Kumatora said sternly, “They’re chimeras, and they’re used for some hidden plan that we don’t know about.”

_ That’s probably Porky’s doing… _

“Hey,” Ness said, “Is it okay if I come with you? No reason, I just… I don’t really know where I am, and maybe I can tag along with you guys just so I can get a feel for this place, ya catch my drift?”

“Yeah,” Kumatora responded, then turned to Lucas, “Hey leader, is it okay if he joins us?”

Lucas examined Ness for a little bit before giving out his answer. “Well, uhh… we just saved him, and he doesn’t seem like a threat, so... I guess?”

Ness jumped for joy. “Thanks, guys. I won’t let ya down!”

_ I really won’t. Not this time. _

“So ya know where we’re going?” Ness asked a little while after. 

“Mhm,” Lucas replied, nodding, and he pointed to a small hole in the ground.

“Cool.”

Before they could move an inch away from where they were originally standing, chimeras, specifically the ones Ness fought before, made them stop in their tracks.

“Stay behind!” Kumatora warned to Ness. “We don’t want you to faint a second time, now!”

Ness took out his baseball bat anyway, as he knew he didn’t want to go down without a fight.

“N- Ness, no!” He heard Lucas blurt out, but he didn’t listen. 

Ness sprinted towards one of the chimeras, swinging his bat at it until it refused to get back up. With the last two, he used PK Rockin’, but they didn’t become tame just yet. Ness scowled at that, though he knew they wouldn’t be standing for long.

One of the two chimeras charged at him like last time, but Ness used his bat to block it. The chimera recoiled backwards, and Ness took care of the third one. All that was left was the one standing in front of him now.

_ Alright! _

As the last chimera attempted to peck at him, Ness activated PK Flash, and once the symptoms kicked in, Ness swung with his bat to finish it off.

Ness smiled, glad he was able to finish that battle before anything else could happen. He put his bat back into his backpack, uttering, “Still got it.”

From an inch behind, Kumatora and Lucas gaped it astonishment. Well, mostly Kumatora. Even Boney began to applaud, however he was able to do that. 

“Wait,” Kumatora began, “So you’re telling me… you’re not some rando that almost got himself killed?”

Ness laughed at her assumption. It was obviously _ way _off. “Something like that.” 

“Uhh, anyways,” Lucas said, interrupting the moment, “Let’s go before we get jumped again.”

“Oh, right.” Kumatora replied.

And with that, they continued to press forward. 

**Author's Note:**

> for a while, i've wanted to expand on this au, so i decided to make a short series on it! it's prolly just gonna be oneshots based on ideas i have for specific scenes since i don't have the energy to really make a full-blown multichapter fic on it. anyways, i hope you enjoyed reading it and perhaps look out for more? i'll try not to spam the earthbound tag with it.


End file.
